This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This R01 project seeks to develop optical monitoring of cerebral blood flow and metabolism for use as a bedside monitor for individualized treatment of patients with acute stroke. This project includes a collaboration between TRD2 and TRD4 in the use of ASL MRI to validate optical CBF measurements based on diffuse correlation spectroscopy as well as with TRD1 to validate optical measurements of cerebral metabolic rate with 17O-MRI.